Bruises and Bite marks
by LeftToPerish
Summary: I suck at this summary thing. If you like oc pairings then read this. If not leave this story alone. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"So what you're saying is that team 7 will be having two new team members and one of them is me?" I asked Sakura, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes." She said. "But why me?" I asked. "Because aside from me, you are a very high ranking medical ninja. Also, Lady Tsunade said that you possess an interesting Kekkei Genkai that might be useful during the mission." She said, looking down at me. My eyes widened. Looks like the new Hokage did some research. I sighed. "Yeah, Yeah alright. Where are we meeting again?" I asked.

* * *

I sighed and kicked a stone. I was bored and it wasn't time to meet up with team 7 yet. I turned a corner and saw none other than Naruto. "I see your eating habits haven't changed." Naruto said smirking at Chouji. "You're even more a fatso than before….AHHH!" Shikamaru tackled him making him miss Chouji's fist by an inch.

Although Naruto was in danger for calling Chouji fatso I couldn't help but smile. Naruto never knew when to shut up and seeing his hyperactive face again after a couple years made me remember how much fun he was to be around... Sort of. I never really hung out that much with him or anyone. But we were still friends.

All of a sudden out of nowhere this panther or something jumped at the three boys. It looked like it was made of ink... Chouji attacked it seeing as his fist was already raised and it exploded into ink. Another ink panther thing attacked. I ran toward them trying to figure out what was going on.

I looked to where the panthers were coming from. There sat a boy about my age drawing on a scroll and sending those weird panthers to attack the group of boys. He seemed calm and serene, like he was trying to test something.

Chouji crushed the second creature with his enlarged fist and looked over to see who sent the creatures as well as Shikamaru and Naruto. "There he is." Upon seeing him Shikamaru made a hand sign. "I don't know what that guy's after….but that lowlife needs to be captured….and be handed over to the interrogation squad!"

The person started painting again on the scrolls to send out another ink creature. "Go get him Naruto!" Shikamaru cried. "I'll watch your back!" Naruto dashed forward. "GOT IT!"

When the boy saw Naruto coming at him he did a hand sign. A herd of ink bests appeared from a scroll and lunged at Naruto. "Naruto, just duck!" Shikamaru called to him. Naruto obeyed and Shikamaru did another hand sign.

"_Ninja Art- Shadow Sewing"_

Shikamaru's shadow went forward and jutted out into thin shadow strands and pierced into the ink beasts destroying them. Taking the chance, Naruto jumped at the boy and lunged his kunai at him but the boy deflected it with a type of metal rod or something. I was having trouble seeing what exactly was going on because I wasn't really all that close.

I couldn't hear what they were saying either, which I wasn't happy about, so I ran towards them. "Kanon, What are you doing? Let Naruto handle this!" Shouted Shikamaru. I glanced back at him. "No way! I wanna hear what their saying!" I shouted back and faced forward. I was a few feet from the roof by know and jumped up there.

"You're pretty weak….for a guy. Do you even have a penis?" asked the unknown boy. "Whoa! That was inappropriate!" I said, standing behind Naruto. The two boys looked at me, not really noticing me until now. The boy gave me a fake smile and started getting up. I took a step forward. I wasn't gonna let this guy go just yet. "Kanon, what are you doing here?" Asked a baffled Naruto. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. "Nice to see you too, Naruto." I said. I turned my attention back to the boy but he disappeared. I raised an eyebrow. "Where'd he go?" I asked no one.

* * *

The same boy from before fake smiled again. "Hiya…."

Naruto gaped. "Y…You!"

Sakura, who was never told that this boy attacked Naruto earlier stared in confusion. I studied my new teacher for the time being. I didn't know what to make of him. He went by the name of Yamato. He looked strangely familiar, like I've talked to him before. He didn't seem to take any particular notice of me.

"Um…for now I will be acting in place of Kakashi-san." He said. Sakura ignored him. "Naruto, do you know him?" she asked referring to the boy Naruto was glaring daggers at.

"Sorry about earlier." He said. "I wanted to see the abilities of my new teammate. After all I need to know exactly how much I'll have to help out the little nut-less loser."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. I found it hilarious how he kept on referring to Naruto's Private area.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Naruto tried to lunge at him but Sakura held him back. "Hold on! He's going to be our teammate! You can't just attack him suddenly!" She looked over at the boy and frowned. "Although…you're not being all that friendly."

The smile never left the boy's face. "Ahaha…..is that so? I like your type. Friendly, butt-ugly girls."

This time it was Yamato's turn to hold Sakura from killing the boy. "WHAT'D YOU SAY? ASSHOLE!"

"Hey, did you just forget what you said to Naruto?" Yamato told her. "At any rate the five of us will be on a mission together." Yamato looked at the four of us and frowned. "…but geez look at you guys. I don't have time to toss you in a cage and get acquainted…..so get to it, introduce yourselves."

Naruto leered at Sai. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura glared at Sai from the corner of her eye. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

I looked from Naruto to Sakura and then at Yamato. "Kanon Nakashima..." I said calmly. There was a weird tension in the air so I tried to not add on to it.

The boy, oblivious to Naruto's and Sakura's glares closed his eyes and smiled. "Hi. My name is Sai."

"Well at least we have introductions out of the way." Yamato said. "Now to explain the mission that we, Team Kakashi, will undertake." Naruto, Sakura, and Sai listened intently. I just tuned him out. I already knew what we were going to do. Go to the Tenchi bridge and try to capture a spy that infiltrated Orochimaru's Organization.

Orochimaru... I've never really seen the guy. I passed the Chuunin exam two years earlier than Naruto and Sakura took it. I was on a mission while the finals were going on so I missed that too. When I came back, people were rebuilding the village. No one really explained any details, just said that Orochimaru tried to destroy Konoha but ran away when things went bad for him. I was also told that the Third Hokage sacrificed himself in order to protect the village.

He was the reason that Naruto left to train for three years. If it wasn't for him, Sasuke wouldn't have betrayed Konoha. The little retard. Sure, its great that he wants to avenge his family, but to join forces with Orochimaru? I'm pretty sure his parents wouldn't be so proud of him for that.

Yamato instructed all of us to meet at the village gate with supplies in one hour.

"That Sai asshole…..I don't like him I'm tellin' ya!" Naruto said to me and Sakura as we walked. "Why does **he **have to be Sasuke's replacement? Team Kakashi was doing fine with just three people!"

I notice Sakura frown sadly at Naruto. She never got over her crush on Sasuke even though he betrayed the village. In my opinion, she needs to get over her stupid crush. It might end up bringing her down if she keeps it up.

"He may have a foul mouth…." Sakura said looking forward. "But don't you think that Sai is similar to Sasuke in a way? Like his face or his voice." I looked at her. "You're kidding right? There is nothing the two of them have in common. His voice is not as... mean as Sasuke's and their facial structures look nothing alike. And Sasuke has the biggest ego ever!" I said, disagreeing with her.

"I agree with Kanon!" Naruto shouted. "They don't look anything alike! Sasuke looks tons better! Err; no wait….he doesn't look as bad I mean!" Sakura's eyes widened at what Naruto said and smiled. "You're right, Sasuke-kun does look a little better than Sai." She said.

"NOT JUST A 'LITTLE BIT'! SASUKE DOESN'T LOOK ANYWHERE NEAR THAT BAD!"

I walked away from the two after that and took off toward my house. I grabbed my head band and my backpack and started shoving things I might need into it. I had long hair, so I stuffed my brush and a few hair ties and bobby pins in there. I also brought a tooth brush and mouth wash. I always brushed my teeth. Even on missions. I've never had a cavity in my life and I plan on keeping it that way.

I found my favorite blanket, the one my daddy gave me, and my stuffed animal mouse. I never went on a mission without those things. I put my mouse next to my sketch book and the blanket next to my colored pencils. I needed my art supplies or I'd be bored.

Once I finished, I walked to the front gates and waited for the others. Yamato was already there so I took the opportunity to ask him why he was so familiar. "Sooo... Why do I feel like I've met you before?" I asked nonchalantly. He glanced at me and then gave me a face that spelled 'recognition'.

"You're Fuyu's daughter aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. "You knew my daddy?" I asked. "Yes. We were partners before... uh... you know." He said. I nodded again. My father was killed four years ago by a rogue ninja. I heard someone walking toward us and turned around. It was Naruto and Sakura. Sai was a few minutes late so they sent me to get him since I was the only one who wasn't annoyed by him.

I walked up to the door and as I was raising my hand to knock, the door was yanked open. He seemed surprised that I was there. "What are you doing here?" He asked, closing the door behind him. "Well, you were a little late, so they sent me here to get you. But it was kind of weird how you opened the door before I could even knock. It's like you knew I would be there." I said, giggling. He fake smiled at me and I frowned. "Why do you keep doing that?" I asked. "Doing what?" He asked, confusion evident in his eyes. "Giving us fake smiles? If you're going to smile, it should be real." I said. The smile vanished from his face.

"I didn't think anyone noticed." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in an almost nervous way. I smiled. "I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who paid attention." I said as we neared the others. He nodded.

* * *

When we were all there, the gates opened and we were off on our mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the long wait for chapter two... My brother is a douche bag and stole my laptop. He took it with him on a trip to New York. Anyway, I don't own anything from Naruto. What I do own is my Oc's.

* * *

I'm not sure when, but at some point during our walk, Naruto started walking beside Sai and glared at him disapprovingly. Sai, of course, noticed this. "Is there a problem?" He asked calmly.

"I guess you could say they look somewhat similar in a way….and their voices are kinda alike…." Naruto muttered to me and Sakura but I'm sure Sai easily heard.

"Would you please stop staring at me like that?" Sai asked. "I won't hesitate to hit you."

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY NOT PISSING PEOPLE OFF WITH EVERY DAMN THING YOU SAY! ASSHOLE!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Hey it's not like I have any particularly bad intentions here." Sai said calmly.

Naruto pointed at him. "Liar!" Sai smiled. "It's just that I'm trying to position myself as being this kind of character."

"That's what people call bad intentions!" Naruto shouted at him. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU'RE A COMPLETE ASSHOLE!"

"Hey, enough!" Yamato ordered. "That's hardly something to just go and say in front of your squad leader, Naruto. Trust and teamwork are the absolute most important things to a team. Surely Kakashi-san taught you that."

Yamato frowned at Naruto. "It's hard to believe that you were actually in the same team as the great Kakashi-san…..I mean what's your problem?"

Hehe. It seems our new leader likes Kakashi sensei... or at least respects him... a lot.

Naruto pointed at Sai. "The problem is that**he**isn't a member of Team Kakashi! The third member of our team, Team Kakashi…..is Sasuke!"

Naruto glared over at Sai. "As for this guy…he's just here to take up space while Sasuke is gone. I refuse…..to accept someone like him as a team member!"

Sai smiled his fake smile at that. "Actually….I'd prefer it if things stayed that way. Sasuke betrayed Konoha and, despite being the weakling he is, he ran off to serve Orochimaru just to gain power…He's worthless trash, just like Orochimaru, so I hardly want to be associated with him."

I really wanted to laugh at that. He basically just described what I thought about Sasuke. But I didn't so much as make a sound. This was getting a little intense and I didn't want to interrupt.

Naruto clenched his fist and took a step towards Sai. "You…." Sakura put her hand in front of Naruto. "The captain is right, teamwork is what's important." Naruto turned to Sakura.

"As for Naruto ….Sai…since he doesn't know you at all…he probably did say a bit too much." Sakura frowned. "I apologize for him." She apologizes for Naruto? This can't be good...

"Please forgive him..." She said. Naruto frowned sadly at Sakura. "S-Sakura-chan…." Yamato sighed. "I'm glad at least one of you is somewhat tolerable."

Sai never stopped smiling. "That's alright, I'm not really offended at all." Sakura smiled. "Really…..that's good." She was about to punch him, but I blocked it. She looked at me with wide eyes, as did the others. I was looking down, her fist still in my hand. I whipped my head up at her and glared coldly.

I pushed her fist away and turned, facing behind the group. "Next time you say something bad about Sasuke, Kanon won't be able to hold back my punch. So you better watch it!" Sakura shouted at Sai. I started to laugh. "You think I won't be able to stop you? Even if you put more force and power and chakra into the next punch, it won't matter. My Kekkei Genkai gives me as much strength as I need to stop you." I said, my eyes turning grey and black swirls appearing all over my body. My anger was feeding the chakra I just unlocked and was making my eyes change color and those swirls appear on their own.

_Four Pillar Prison Jutsu_

The ground broke behind Yamato and a large strong looking cage arose from the ground. "All of you…..if you make any more trouble than you already have, I really will throw you in a cage." Yamato's face was calm but stern. "After all, limited as our time may be, we still have five days until the rendezvous at the Tenchi bridge."

That jutsu... how could he possibly be doing that? That technique could only be used by the first Hokage... Interesting.

"As your mediator, I'm going to give the four of you two options to choose from….in order to get better acquainted with one another, you can choose to spend a whole day in this cage here….or we can stay the night at an inn somewhere that has a hot spring. It's your choice."

Yamato then seemed to change into a completely different person. His face darkened and his eyes widened. His voice changed as well. So he was going to try to scare us?

"The four of you probably don't know me very well either…while I do prefer to interact with people in a gentle manner…I'm also not at all opposed to establishing my dominance in a reign of terror." He said, not sounding all too friendly.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? WHAT IS IT WITH YOU ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT PENISES!"

Naruto's voice easily reached over to where the we were bathing. The other girls who were bathing around us started snickering and laughing. Sakura was glaring at the wall where on the other side the others bathed. "Damn that Naruto…you'd think he'd be a little bit quieter!"

I giggled along with the other girls. I guess Sai just won't give up about Naruto being penis-less. Aw well. "Hey Sakura? I'm gonna get out in a few okay?" I said. She looked at me, a little fear in her eyes and nodded. I shrugged. Guess she was still a little freaked about how my attitude changed when my anger flared out of control.

After a few more minutes enjoying the warm... or hot water, I got out and got dressed. I smiled to myself as I walked down the hall to the room me and Sakura were sharing. It turns out that Sakura was done before I was.

"You seem to be happy."

I turned around to see Sai standing behind me with a robe on. I had put my clothes on before I left the hot springs. Me and robes are on bad terms.

"I guess I am a little happy. This place just brings memories of my father. He used to take me, my mom and my other siblings here when I was younger. I guess I'm just in a good mood." I said. He fake smiled at me again and started walking away.

"Hey Sai?" I said. He turned to look at me with the fake smile still on his face. "Yes?" He asked. "Will you stop smiling like that? It makes me feel like I did something to offend you and that you're trying to hide it by fake smiling..." I said. His smile went away and he just stared at me. "Is that what a fake smile makes you think?" He asked. "It depends on the person and the situation." I said. He nodded. "Will you tell me how you could tell that I was faking?" He asked softly. I was surprised at how soft his voice was. It's like he's a different person. "Well... first of all, your eyes weren't really showing happiness or anything like that. And also, I just had this feeling in my stomach... like the feeling you get when someone is watching you and the hair on the back of your neck stands up because you know that they are watching." I said.

"I see." He said, starting to walk away again. "Sai?" I called after him. "What is it now, Shorty?" He asked. I looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. Shorty? "I'm not that short am I?" I asked, looking down at my legs. "... You are." He said after a pause. I looked up at him. He looked kind of amused. "Um... ok. Anyway, you seem pretty serious behind all those fake smiles... Have you ever laughed for real?" I asked. "Why? Do you... think that you can make me laugh?" He asked. I shrugged. "I could try... Are you ticklish?" I asked. He gave me a look that said 'I don't know'. I giggled mischievously. I walked up to him and started tickling him. He giggled at first and when I didn't stop he started laughing. I didn't notice Naruto until he said something.

"What are you guys doing? Are you trying to flirt with him Kanon?" He asked, smirking at us. I gaped at him. "F..flirting? Me? I don't flirt. I was trying to see if he was ticklish… and he is." I said, starting to blush. "Really? Then why are you blushing?" He asked. I felt the two boys watching me. I was in a rather uncomfortable position. "Because.. You brought it up and I wasn't... I..I... I'm getting you back for this!" I shouted and ran into the room.

"Stupid Naruto! Why did he have to bring up flirting? I was just trying to see if he was ticklish..." I said to myself.

"Kanon?"

I looked up. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here yet. "Oh... Uh hi Yamato sensei... I you weren't supposed to be in here..." I said. He smiled. "I wasn't huh?" He asked, giving me an amused smile. I shook my head no. It was then that I noticed all the food.

My stomach growled and I giggled. "Is it dinner time?" I asked, getting up from sitting on the floor. Sakura came out of our room. Naruto and Sai entered the room too. We all sat down to eat. Yamato was at the head of the table, Naruto and Sakura were on one side and me and Sai were on the other. We started eating. I noticed how Yamato kept glancing at Sai. _'I wonder what he's up to...' _

After dinner we all went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I walked toward the window and saw a figure sitting outside. It didn't take me long to realize that it was Sai. I grabbed my backpack and looked at Sakura. She was knocked out. I jumped out of the window and walked toward Sai. He was so concentrated on his drawing that he didn't notice me. I looked over his shoulder. It was a drawing of swirls.

"I didn't know you drew." I said.

He seemed surprised to hear my voice and turned to look at me. "What do you need?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that maybe I could join you in drawing." I said. "I guess you can." He said, scooting over a bit. I smiled. He didn't seem all that bad to me at all. I tossed my bag next to his and got out my sketch book. I started drawing the area in front of me, getting every detail... except for the water. It kept getting disturbed by the wind and it was starting to bother me. I kept erasing here and there. "God damn it." I whispered and erased again. Sai looked at me.

"Everything alright?" He asked. I glanced at him quickly. "No... The wind keeps moving the water... and I have to make it perfect..." I said in a childish voice. I heard what seemed to be a small exhale of breath. Like the one people make when they think something is funny, but now funny enough to actually laugh.

I looked at Sai. "What's so funny?" I asked, smiling. "The fact that you get angry so easily." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're just jealous because I'm more committed to my art." I said. "No. I don't really care how much commitment you have towards your art." He said. I pouted. "I was kidding... But anyway, this wind is making me angry. It needs to stop so that the water can be still... or at least not move as much." I said. I was almost finished, it's just that new things kept appearing on the water. "Let me have a look at your sketch book." He said. I looked from my sketch book to Sai and back again then shrugged and handed it to him. He started drawing on the page I was having an issue with.

He handed it back. "There. I finished it so now you can't change it." He said. I looked at him and then at the sketchbook. I put down the sketch book and hugged Sai. He tensed up. I let go after a few seconds. "Thank you Sai. Now I don't have to get frustrated." I said, giggling. I looked at his drawing again.

"So. What are you going to name it?" I asked. "Nothing." He said. I looked at him, confused. "Oh ok. I never name my drawings either... Well I do, but something simple. Like this drawing for example. I would name it 'Nature', because that's what it literally is." I said. "I see. I never name my drawings anything." He said. I raised an eyebrow but before I could say anything, someone called my name.

"Hey Kanon!"

I turned around and saw Naruto and Sakura. "C'mon we're leaving!" called Sakura. It was then that I noticed how close me and Sai were sitting. I hope Naruto doesn't make a comment about it... Naruto walked over to us and looked at Sai's picture. He frowned. "That's nothing special."

I glared at him. "Who asked you anyway?" I said.

"He's right though." Said Sai giving us his smile again. "This is just like his penis. Nothing special."

Naruto pointed his finger at him. "I'M NOT KIDDING WHEN I SAY I CAN'T STAND YOU. IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT LET'S GO!"

"That's not it all." Sai smiled again. "I don't think anything of you." Naruto said nothing. Sai began collecting his things.

I began helping him. I noticed a small book off to the side and picked it up. "Is this yours? Can I see it?" I asked. He shook his head. "It's incomplete and it belongs to my brother." He said, gently taking it from me. I frowned. "I didn't know you had a brother..." I mumbled quietly to myself. Sai handed me my sketch book. I stuffed it into my back pack. I stood up and walked along side Sai.

* * *

We were walking down a small path. Naruto was glaring at Sai again. He noticed but didn't say anything. All of a sudden there was a gust of wind and it moved Sai's hair. I stared. It made his hair look pretty. I reached to my left and touched his hair... More like ruffled it but whatever. He glanced at me, but didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I guess it's about time." Said Yamato. I glanced at him confusedly. About time for what? He stopped walking so the rest of us stopped walking too. I thought maybe someone was following us or something, but then he turned and walked into the forest thingy on the side. I raised an eyebrow and looked at his retreating figure.

"This way. Hurry up." He said. "Ook..." Said Naruto, following behind Sakura. I walked in front of Sai.

We were walking through... the really creepy forest thing. I wasn't liking it one bit. Any where I looked, there was a bug or a lizard... and Spider webs... and spiders... I shivered at the thought of a spider crawling up my arm and to my face. "Is everything alright, Shorty?" Sai asked. I jokingly glared at him for using 'Shorty' as my nickname. "No... this forest is creepy... I feel like something will jump out and try to eat me or something..." I said. I walked a little closer to him, to feel safer. He didn't seem to mind.

All of a sudden, Sakura screamed and threw a tree down. Must have saw a spider or something. Sai jumped onto the tree. I looked at the tree speculatively. It was too high for me to just step on it. Sai noticed my pause and looked back. He put two and two together and realized that I was too short... again. "Need some help, Shorty?" He asked, almost smirking at me. "Yeah... just a little." I said. I reached a hand out, expecting him to take it and help me over.

Instead he got on the tree and lifted me off the ground. I was too shocked to do anything.

"... I guess that works too." I said, when he set me down. The others had turned around to see what was taking us so long. I didn't like the attention, so I hid behind Sai. "I knew it! You two were flirting at the Hot springs!" Naruto said, pointing an accusing finger at us. I blushed. "... He was just helping me get over the tree... You jump to conclusions too quickly. Maybe you should ask before doing that..." I said, embarrassed.

We continues our walk in silence. Sakura walked up to Yamato. At first I couldn't hear because I was too far away. But when we got closer, Yamato was explaining that the meeting could be a trap and that the Akatsuki might just want to get Naruto.

"I don't think it's all that likely, but still. You can never be too careful." He said, and continued walking.

* * *

"This spot should do." Said Yamato, stopping in a clearing. "What are you..." Sakura didn't finish because Yamato did a hand sign.

_Wood Type-Four Pillar House_

A large house erupted out from the ground. "We'll camp here for the night." Yamato said. Naruto stared at the large house that Yamato just made with his interesting jutsu.

"I wouldn't really call this camping."

When we got inside, my eyes widened. I quickly took my shoes off and ran. "There are stairs!" I shouted happily as I ran up them. The others followed more slowly. I opened a door and walked in. I sat against one wall, and Naruto lied down a little ways to my right. Sai was closer.

When Naruto realized that Sai was beside him, he took his stuff and found another wall.

Once our stuff was down, Yamato called the four of us over to discuss our mission. "Sakura there's something I need you to tell me." Sakura looked at him quizzically. "What is it?"

"It's about Sasori of the Akatsuki. I need to know about his behavior and characteristics because you're the only one who's ever seen him."

And then they got into this really boring conversation that I'm not even gonna bother listening to. "non! Kanon! Hello! Anyone in there?" Asked Sakura, waving a hand in my face. "That's weird. I was just dreaming about you." I said, smiling jokingly at her. "Oh gross! Stop that. Did you hear anything that we just talked about?" She asked. I nodded. "Just not any of the last part." I said. Sakura sighed. "You, Naruto, and Sai are one team. Me and Yamato are another." She said. "Oh I get it. We're dong the buddy thing, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let's get to sleep. We wake up early tomorrow." Said Yamato. We all went to our selected walls. Sai was still too close to where I am. "Hey, Sai? You wouldn't mind moving a little more to the left would you? It feels like we're too close." I said. He didn't say anything just moved his things farther from me. "Thanks..." I said quietly. I took out the bobby pins holding my bangs back. My side bangs annoy me because they go right under my nose and go in my face. So I put them up with bobby pins. I brought out my brush and started to brush my hair. It took about 5 minutes.

When I was done I took out my mouse and blanket. When I unfolded my blanket, something fell out. It was my brothers chain whip. He probably snuck it in here when I was walking around the village. It was his way of telling me to be careful. I sighed. My brother was really smart and kind of mean, but he still cared about family. I fell asleep.

* * *

There's chapter two. Please review and let me know what I can improve on.


End file.
